1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method of controlling the image display device.
2. Related Art
As a microphone for supplying an image display device such as a projector with an audio signal, there can be cited a microphone (e.g., a dynamic microphone) requiring no power supply and a microphone (e.g., a plug-in-power microphone, an electret condenser microphone) requiring power supply.
In the case of the plug-in-power microphone, for example, the plug-in-microphone is not usable unless the power is supplied to the plug-in-power microphone from the main body of the image display device. In contrast, in the case of the dynamic microphone, if the power is supplied to the dynamic microphone from the main body, malfunction might be caused.
Therefore, image display devices are required to determine the type of the microphone, and to perform control corresponding to the type of the microphone. The recording device described in JP-A-8-293159, for example, detects the voltage of the terminal to which the microphone plug is connected to determine whether the type of the microphone is a stereo microphone or a monaural microphone.
However, according to the method of detecting the voltage of the terminal, it is not achievable for the image display device to determine which microphone is connected, a microphone requiring no power supply or a microphone requiring power supply.